Pool Party
by TCD
Summary: Takes place after BD. The Cullens decide to install a pool in their backyard. Just a little One Shot about their pool habits ; Fluffy, silly One Shot. AU. Rated T. Bella x Edward.


**A/N: **_Hi guys, here's a little silly One Shot from me, I came up with it yesterday so I had to write it down ;) Takes place after BD, the Cullens are installing a pool in their backyard and decide to have some fun. Hope you enjoy :) Lemme know! :) _

* * *

**Pool Party**

There was a loud knock on the door of our house and Edward reluctantly let go of my while he walked towards the door to answer it. We both had already heard it was Emmett, even though he wouldn't be heard by any human, he was quite loud to any pair of vampire ears when he was excited.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward asked annoyed without opening the door.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said suggestively. If I would have been able to see him I'm sure he would have been wiggling his eyebrows at us.

Edward and I had spent the entire evening making love and we had already heard him approaching so we got dressed quickly and just cuddled for the remainder of the time.

"What do you want?" Edward asked impatiently, he wasn't happy that Emmett had interrupted the little time we had alone when our daughter was still asleep.

"Not a morning person huh?" Emmett asked teasingly, "Just open the damn door Edward, I have news!"

I heard Edward hiss. "You interrupted us for _that_?!" he asked incredulously, he must have read Emmett's 'news' in his mind.

"Let me in!" Emmett said sternly.

"Edward, just open the door love," I told him calmly, "before he breaks the door down!"

He gave me a shocked look but then complied.

"Thanks! Hi Bella, how was your night?" he asked suggestively while indeed wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I enjoyed it immensely," I told him with a straight face, it wasn't a lie, I had a wonderful night, but the look on his face would have made me crack up if I hadn't been focusing as hard as I could on composing my expression. His eyes were large and his mouth almost dropped to the floor. Normally his teasing brought out the worst in me, I still had a bit of my newborn temper and it mostly ended in a wrestling match on the spot but today was different, I was going to control my emotions.

"Er…" Emmet was speechless, when he noticed his teasing wouldn't work he came straight to the point. "The supplies are here!"

"That's great Emmett, was that all?" Edward asked rather rudely. I didn't know what had gotten into him but I didn't like the way he was reacting.

"Okay, non-mindreader over here, supplies for what?" I said, feeling a little left out.

"We're building our own pool Bella! And you guys should come and help out, I'm sure Nessie will love it too!"

"That's great!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, "I love swimming and since the weather here doesn't feel cold to me anymore it'll be amazing! We'll be right there!" I jumped up and ran towards Renesmee's room to wake her and tell her the great news.

"Good, Seth, Jake and Jasper have already started the preparations, so hurry up before you miss al the fun!" Emmett said while dashing out the door.

"Love?" Edward said tentatively.

"Yes?" I asked surprised.

"You've never really been to 'pool parties' with the Cullens have you?" he asked while knowing the answer.

"No, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well, it's very competitive, I don't really want to bring you into all of that, why don't we stay here?" he suggested and I looked at him in shock.

"Stay here?!" I exclaimed, "Edward, I'm not human anymore, I can handle myself!" I told him sternly, I hated it when he still thought of me as fragile, I was just as unbreakable as he was and I was even stronger since I still had my newborn strength.

"I know love, I'm sorry, I guess we're going to a pool party then, I'm sure Alice has put some bikini's in our closet for you as well. Hmm, this might not be such a bad thing," he said seductively.

"Edward stop it!" I giggled while he rushed over me and started placing kisses all over my face and neck, "Renesmee," I breathed and he understood, I had already woken up our daughter and she would be dressed and ready to go any minute now.

"Fine, tonight then," he grumbled.

Then we both dashed into the closet in search for some swimwear.

The bikini's Alice had bought me were ridiculous, nothing like I used to have back in Phoenix, those were _decent_, these were very _indecent_, I couldn't wear that! I looked through the piles of bikini's she had stacked in a drawer of my closet and found a little presentable bikini, it was black and very low cut, I decided to wear that one. I threw a sundress over it and went back into the living room to see if Renesmee was already finished.

Edward was waiting for me there with Renesmee in his arms, he was wearing black shorts, which I assumed were his swimming trousers, and a white t-shirt to cover up his divine chest. He looked stunning and it would only be worse when he finally took of that shirt. This was going to be embarrassing with the entire family there. I had managed quite some control but I wasn't _that_ perfect.

Renesmee was bouncing up and down impatiently in Edward's arms, she was very excited and had dressed herself in a bikini Alice had bought her and wore a little yellow sundress over it. I smelled the sun block Edward had already put on her – we weren't sure if she would need it, since her skin seemed to be slightly similar to ours but we didn't want to risk it, better safe than sorry if you ask me – and I knew she was fully ready.

Not long after that we left the house and walked over to the mansion. Edward and I were holding hands and he held Renesmee in his other arm. I couldn't help but feel very proud of our little family, it made me very happy to be together like this, there was so much love that I sometimes felt like I would explode.

We arrived at the house and noticed that everybody was already out back so we quickly made our way over there as well.

"What took you guys so long?" Emmett asked curiously.

"We needed to prepare ourselves mentally for an afternoon with you," I replied quickly while grinning at him.

Emmett's face changed from amused to perplex within a millisecond, it was such a funny sight that everyone started laughing, which put a pout on Emmett's face before he muttered "right" and focused all his attention on the blueprints in front of him.

The beginning of the afternoon was spent planning and measuring where the pool was supposed to come. Of course they had wanted a huge pool, since it wouldn't be very interesting to a bunch of vampires and werewolves to swim around in a normal sized pool. But after an hour of discussion the place was marked and we started to build.

It didn't take long to have the complete pool dug out and built in the ground with 8 vampires and 2 werewolves. So before long the entire thing was filled with water and the diving in could begin.

"Bombs away!" Emmett yelled before jumping into the pool with his arms around his legs, splashing water everywhere. Everyone giggled and many quickly followed into the water.

Jake and Seth were already wrestling Jasper and Emmett, having some sort of competition over which species was best. It was a funny sight.

"Bella! Edward! Get your butts in here!" Emmett shouted from the pool, "the games are about to begin and everyone needs to join!" he ordered.

"Games?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, we have our own traditions of pool parties over here, although it has really been a while since we've had one," Edward explained with a strange look on his face, this was the part he hadn't want me to be here for apparently.

"I'm going to sit this one out," Esme said from her stretcher. And with that we were evened up.

"Alright," Emmett said, playing the referee, "Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Jake and Renesmee and Carlisle and Seth will be the couples, and of course Rosalie is with me," he announced in a final tone, "Mom, you'll be the judge!"

Esme wanted to protest, saying she didn't want anything to do with our fights but when she saw the devastating look Emmett was giving her she caved.

"The rules are simple," Emmett started, "A pair has to always have contact with each other, breaking that contact means losing and if you lose you have to leave the pool. If both individuals of a pair are submerged, you lose. The last couple to remain standing wins," he explained, "There's no biting aloud, the rest is acceptable," he said with a smirk on his face, "and finally, especially for Edward and Bella, no messing around during the games!" he stated while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I hissed at him but let it go otherwise. "Do we all understand?"

"Uncle Emmett, we're all very intelligent here, of course we understand, can't we start already?" Renesmee said in an annoyed tone. Everyone tumbled over with laughter at the shock on Emmett's face.

He composed himself. "Right, everyone take their places, we have five couples so each pick a side of the pool and go there, choose which one will be holding the other on his, or her,"he added while suggestively looking at Rosalie, probably planning to take place on her neck, she just glared at him, "neck and take your positions. You can take it from here mom," Emmett told Esme sweetly.

"Alright everyone, I don't want to see any foul play! I don't care what Emmett said, if I see anyone playing dirty you lose as well!" she said sternly. "On your marks, get set, GO!" Esme yelled in a professional tone.

Edward had put me on his shoulders in no time and before I knew it he was charging Emmett and Rosalie, who weren't quite ready yet because Emmett wanted to be on top so he could push me off but Rosalie wasn't having that. In the end Emmett folded and helped Rosalie on his neck, right on time for me to start shoving her.

Both of us were giggling and pushing each other playfully while Emmett and Edward charged each other from different angles every time. It wasn't hard to keep my balance and I knew I was still a little stronger than Rosalie. Edward knew every strategy Emmett came up with to try and avoid my pushes and he acted on them quickly so it wasn't long before Rosalie and Emmett were both underwater and we had won.

"Payback," Edward told Emmett smugly before charging our next victims.

"Why didn't you want me to be part of this? This is so much fun!" I told Edward incredulously.

"I don't know love, but I'm glad we came anyways," he said sweetly.

Carlisle and Seth had already defeated Jake and Renesmee. Carlisle had quickly shoved Jake from underneath Renesmee and Seth had caught her before she hit the water, Jacob submerged and they broke contact, causing them to lose. Luckily Renesmee found the whole ordeal very funny because it would have made both Seth and Carlisle feel very guilty if she would have started crying.

Now only Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Seth and Edward and me were left. Alice and Jasper had already charged Carlisle and Seth and they were now in a close match. I could see Jasper and Carlisle playing dirty underwater, trying to tackle the other by kicking at each others legs. It was a very funny sight and pretty evened up since Alice couldn't see anything because of Seth.

In the end Jasper managed to tackle Carlisle and he fell backwards, holding on to Seth with all his power, which caused them both to go underwater and, with lots of laughter of both Carlisle and Seth, they had lost as well.

"Dude!" Seth exclaimed when he was climbing out of the pool.

"Sorry boy, but if I'd released you we would've lost as well," Carlisle replied softly.

"I know, but then my hair wouldn't have been wet!" Seth responded with mock horror while pretending to fix his hair. "Kidding doc, nice teamwork," he said chuckling while extending his fist towards Carlisle.

"Pleasure working with you," Carlisle responded with a smile on his face while he bumped his fist against Seth's.

It was only Alice and Jasper against Edward and me now.

"Finally! I can see us winning again!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Edward charged Jasper gracefully and Alice locked her hands with mine, we were both trying our hardest to push the other one off but neither gave away any ground. All of a sudden Alice started grinning evilly and she stopped pushing. The release of her force almost made me fall forwards but I managed to regain my balance right on time, something I would not have been able to do if I had still been human.

Jasper could not have known what Alice was planning but he seemed to sense her directions flawlessly because all of a sudden he also started to move away from Edward. Edward knew what was going on so I knew he would have a plan against it.

Alice's grin grew more pronounced and Jasper started making circles around Edward, Edward could easily keep up so I was facing Alice the entire time. Until at one point Alice grabbed hold of me and Jasper kept spinning, when I was facing the opposite direction of Edward she shoved me one more time and I fell backwards, I waited for the water to come but Edward had caught me on time. He was now cradling me to his chest, our faces inches away from each other. All of a sudden I completely forgot about the game and Edward seemed to have done the same.

Alice and Jasper didn't charge us anymore which made me think that this had been exactly their plan. I couldn't care less. Edward's face moved closer to mine slowly and before I knew it we were kissing.

"Alice and Jasper won!" Esme exclaimed in a clear voice. The sound of her voice made me break free from our kiss bewildered. "Sorry guys, Emmett said no messing around," she said while smiling apologetically at us.

"Didn't you see that coming?" I asked Edward incredulously.

"Yeah, I did, but I wanted to kiss you anyways," he said simply while bringing his lips to mine again. I giggled.

Emmett had been so upset that he and Rosalie had finished last that he wasn't in the mood for any other games anymore so we just spent the rest of the evening quietly enjoying the sunlight and the warmth that was so rare for Forks.

I had a wonderful time and I felt a little sad when twilight came. Jacob and Seth said they were hungry so Esme went in to make them some dinner and the rest quickly followed. Only Edward, Alice, Jasper and I stayed behind. We had been chatting happily the entire evening and I enjoyed their company very much.

"Why don't Jasper and I take Renesmee with us to your house tonight so you can have a moonlit swim together?" Alice suggested.

"That sounds wonderful Alice! Thank you!" I exclaimed happily.

"No problem," she said while winking at me.

The evening passed by quickly after that and before I knew it Renesmee was sound asleep and Alice and Jasper had taken her to our house. The rest of the family was busy with their own activities inside so Edward and I were left alone in the pool.

"You know, you look absolutely stunning in that bikini, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you for long the entire day," Edward murmured in my ear while holding me close to him.

The sky was clear and there were many stars, it was beautiful and the way the moonlight reflected off of Edward's skin made him look even more stunning than usual. I was breathless and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to call him mine.

Then Edward started to kiss me and it didn't take long for my mind to catch up with his actions. We had never made love in the water before but I knew that was going to change tonight. Our kisses grew more passionate each time our lips met and before I knew it Edward pulled me underwater. It was magical. I had one of the best nights of my existence.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well that was it, hope you enjoyed it :) Lemme know what you guys think :) _

_Until Next Time,  
Xxx,  
Thari_


End file.
